Get Back Up Again Persona Style
by KatoriAeku
Summary: Basically the Plot of Persona 3 Portable in a song if you haven't beaten it yet then you probably shouldn't read this. (Though it's been out for years already) The Song is from the movie Trolls in case anyone was wondering.


**(A/N)So I've never done this before or at all for this matter but when I heard this song for some reason I died out laughing thinking how hard persona on hard mode could be so here we are. I could consider this my first fanfic but it's technically not but I haven't written in such a long time. But then again I've never wrote anything like this so I apologize if it's bad anyway please enjoy**

 **Take the parenthesis as the gamer who felt like he had to say something**

Ok now let's do it.

I've waited way too damn long.

I know I said that I would do this play though of this game and now the time has come to beat it.

Persona 3 (Portable) on hard mode.

….Stares intensively at the difficulty before shrugging

Pfft how hard could that be?

Game Start

 _Skips to Kotone(FeMC) and Yukari walking to the train station as the rhythm of the music starts Kotone looks up and begins to sing._

" _Looking up at a sunny sky, so shiny and blue"_

 _ **she turns her head and notices a shiny butterfly flying around her**_

" _and there's a butterfly"_

 _ **The butterfly begins to fly off as Kotone keeps staring at it smiling**  
"Well, isn't that a super fantastic sign"_

 _ **She turns towards Yukari before giving her a wink**  
"It's going to be a super fantastic day" **(rolls eyes Ok.)**_

 _ **Skips to Kotone walking back to the dorm with Junpei as she looks around Iwatodai Station**  
"Such marvelousness"  
"It's gonna bring a pocket full of songs that I'm gonna sing"  
"And I'm ready to take on anything"_

 _ **She pumps both her arms up feeling the rush of the song getting to her making Junpei back away in shock**  
"Hooray!"_

 _ **Skips to Kotone picking up the evoker for the first time staring down the Magician Arcana shadow yet still smiling**  
"Some super fun surprise around each corner"_

 _ **She slowly brings the gun to her head despite the dangerous situation she feels excited**  
"Just riding on a rainbow, I'm gonna be okay" _

_Hey!_

 _ **Bang!**_

 _ **Skips to Kotone Junpei and Yukari running through Tartarus cutting down Maya shadows with their weapons or personas.**  
"I'm not giving up today"_

 _ **They stop as they come across a Venus Eagle. Kotone wastes no time charging at the guardian with Orpheus.**  
"There's nothing getting in my way"_

 _ **The Eagle dodges and comes back with a counter hitting her with a critical cause her to fall down. Still despite the danger, she still holds the grins as she stares at the Eagle.**  
"And if you knock knock me over"_

 _ **Junpei and Yukari begin to rally Kotone on as she begins get back to her feet she then does one of those Sailor Moon poses scaring the Eagle.**  
"I will get back up again"_

 _ **She charges at the Eagle aiming to slash it with her naginata time skips as they now entered the Arqa block and encountered three Phantom Mages.**  
"If something goes a little wrong"  
"Well you can go ahead and bring it on"_

 _ **As Kotone tries to attack the mages they begin conjuring a mudo spell she stops as she notices the darkness surrounding her**  
'"Cause if you knock knock me over"_

 _ **Her life flashes before her eyes before crumpling to the ground.( Damn!)**_

 _I_

 _ **Dies to Mudo again**_

 _will_

 _ **Dies to Mudo again**_

 _get back up again_

 _ **Dies to Mudo again but falls more slowly (Ah Come On!)**_

 _ **Kotone finally dodges the Mudo and cuts down the three mages. Junpei and Yukari rejoin her as they run further up towards tower.**_

 _"Whoa oh oh oh, get back up again"_

 _ **Two steel gigas come outta no where and one of them clothesline both Junpei and Yukari sending them flying out of Tartarus. Kotone is greatly stunned by the sudden ambush before one pick hers up and peforms a muscle buster on her. Yet strangly felt like she had to finish singing before her final moments.**_

" _whoa oh oh oh oh... oh!"_

 _ **Now loading**_

 _ **Time Skip to Kotone now having Akihiko Mitsuru and Junpei fighting both the Hierophant and Lovers Arcana shadows while shes resting up from an heavy attack.**_

" _I'm marching along"_

 _ **Time skip to Aigis Yukari and Mitsuru fighting the Chariot and Justice Arcana in their tank form while Kotone is healing their with a Mediarama spell**_

" _I got confidence"_

 _ **Time skip to now Ken Koromaru and Shinjiro fighting the Hermit Arcana shadow trying to prevent it from using it's Electrical attacks while Kotone uses mind charge before unleashing a powered up Bufudyne spell.**_

 _I'm cooler than a pack of peppermints_

 _ **Time Skips to Akihiko Yukari and Junpei aiming their personas off in random directions due to being getting confused from the Fortune roulette wheel. Kotone ducks under an Agidyne spell thrown in her direction.**  
And I haven't been this excited since_

 _ **She looks and sees Akihiko's persona hit Yukari with a Ziodyne, knocking her out.(Goddamn it!) Kotone face palms while shaking her head.**  
I can't remember when!_

 _ **Skips to Kotone Aigis Akihiko and Mitsuru in the Harabah block fighting a Stasis Giant along with three Mad Cyclops.**_

" _I'm off on this remarkable adventure"_

 _ **The Stasis Giant charges up before unleashing a full powered Blades of Fury on Kotone. She slowly begins to fall again letting the last words still be a song.**_

" _Just riding on a rainbow"_

 _ **The gamer has his hands on his face trying really hard not to get frustrated as it Time Skips to Kotone sitting on her bed after being told that the world would be ending next month . She's looking down are her knees not really sure what to do anymore.**  
"What if it's all a big mistake"  
"What if it's more than I can take"_

 _ **They both shake their heads as the gamer picks up his controller and Kotone stands up pumping her forward.**_

 _"No! (Fuck that!)"I can't think that way!"_

 _ **Times Skip to Kotone Fusing a bunch of Personas to get Norn. For some reason Igor Elizabeth and Theodore have sunglasses on.**_

" _Cause I know"_

 _ **Kotone rushes to Shinshoudo Antiques and begins to buy a lot King stat boosts and starts shoving it down Norn's...mouth? Just roll with it ok?**  
"That I'm" _

_**Spams King of Swords**_

" _really"_

 _ **Spams King of Cups**_

" _really"_

 _ **Spams King of Wands**_

" _gonna"_

 _ **Spams King of Coins If you zoom in you can see a tear in Norn's eye.**_

" _be okay!"_

 _ **Kotone eyes light up so much it flashes everything white.**_

" _Hey!"_

 _ **The flash disappears with everyone joining Kotone as they run through the Adamah block with new found motivation.**  
"I'm not giving up today"_

 _ **They come across a Noble Seeker who wastes no time attacking the party with Vorpal Blade. Everyone jumps outta the way except Kotone who face tanks it while walking towards the shadow.**_

 _There's nothing getting in my way_

 _ **Kotone summons Norn who now looks really buff. Fuuka almost faint from the power of Kotone's new persona but Junpei and Ken and there to hold her up. Never thought a shadow could sweat but the Noble seeker would be ready to prove you wrong with how drench it looks right now. Kotone gives off an evil smile as Norn angrily summons Panta Rhei.**  
"And if you try to knock me over"_

 _ **Panta Rhei annihilates the poor shadow**  
"I"_

 _ **Time Skip to Panta Rhei annihilating a Carnal Snake**_

" _will"_

 _ **Time Skip to Panta Rhei annihilating the World Balance Fierce Cyclops and Jotun of Grief**_

" _get back up(Panta Rhei) again"_

 _ **Kotone just finished beating up Jin with her bare hands while everyone stands really close to each other really scared of where this new Kotone came from. Takaya sudden appears to cast Mudoon on her and as the darkness envelopes her, she stares coldly at Takaya.**_

" _If something goes a little wrong"_

 _ **The darkness disappears as Kotone is standing unfazed by it. Takaya not one for being afraid of death actually found himself backing away rather quickly as she quickly sends Norn to go beat him down.**_

 _"Well you can go ahead and bring it on"_

 _ **Time Skip to Kotone staring Nyx down as she begins casting death. The death attacks knocks Kotone down as she feels herself losing consciousness she begins to remember why she's been fighting so hard.**  
'"Cause if you knock knock me over"_

 _ **She sees the images of Junpei Yukari and Fuuka smiling at her.**_

" _I"_

 _ **She sees Akihiko Mitsuru Ken and Koromaru smiling at her**_

" _will"_

 _ **She sees Aigis smiling at her**_

" _get back"_

 _ **She sees Shinjiro surprisingly smiling at her**_

" _up again"_

 _ **Kotone regains her consciousness as she stands back on her feet and smiles at Nyx.**_

" _Whoa oh oh oh, get back up again, whoa oh oh oh oh oh"_

 _ **She hits Nyx with the Great Seal and the screen once again turns white**  
Whoa oh oh oh, get back up again, whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

 _ **Time Skip to Kotone laying on Aigis's lap on the school rooftop as she looks peacfully into the sky**_

" _And if you knock knock me over, you knock knock me over"_

 _ **Kotone begins to hear her friends coming up the stairs but she can't keep her eyes open anymore.**  
"I ...will get back up again"_


End file.
